


The White Dove

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, F/M, Old Age, Older Characters, Revelations, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: The year was 2155.Genji Shimada was on his last days, his nephew, Takeo Nakasura and sister, Shira, came to be with him.And on those days, Takeo would learn of a revelation his Uncle had kept from him.





	The White Dove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joeneauxvieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeneauxvieve/gifts).



> I participated in the Doves and Sparrows Secret Santa Exchange Event in their Discord and had the lovely honor of gifting Jo! 
> 
> Based off a Japanese Folklore tale called The White Butterfly, I knew I had to Overwatch it with the pairings she listed, and add some OC's to align with the original tale! 
> 
> Now everyone can enjoy reading this! Happy Holidays everyone!

The year was 2155. 

The vibrant city of Zürich rang with ever loving peace. It was something Takeo Nakasura had come to admire. He never thought too highly of the place, but this visit was different. 

His uncle Genji Shimada was on his last days. 

He knew that the town his uncle had lived in had known him from when he first arrived and greeted him with open arms. From what Takeo has gathered, he had built a small house with the help of his friends near the cemetery in the town. 

He was always living alone, though he appreciated the company the townspeople would provide, and always greeted everyone that would pass by. The people liked his uncle for his humble and amiable nature, though they sometimes found him to be a bit...weird. Sometimes they saw look so solemn and sad, like something happened to him recently. They soon theorized that his source of sadness came from his loneliness. 

Takeo had never knew that his uncle had no intimate relationships throughout his whole entire life. From the fact of the many stories his uncle had told him from his previous visits, from his incident with his brother, to him joining the still running Overwatch, and to him living now, in this area in wonderful and peaceful Zürich, retired, and as a caretaker for the cemetery in the town, he never saw Genji have a beloved by his side, even until now. Some of the women had tried to woo him, but he swiftly declined them. 

His mother, who was traveling with him, or Genji’s young sister, Shira, decided that Takeo and her will stay with him until he passes. Genji smiled and thanked them, accepting their comfort for this “old man who lived twice.” Some of Genji’s old friends also visited as well. Lena Oxton, to whom Takeo recognized as her call sign Tracer and her girlfriend Emily dropped by to reminisce their lives like old friends and say their goodbyes as well, also knowing that Genji would pass soon. 

The famous retired DJ Lucio and his beloved, the also famous former meka pilot and pro gamer Hana Song, better known as D.Va, had also visited, with Takeo asking for an autograph from the both of them, which they gladly accepted. They had also came to visit and say their goodbyes as well. 

His old master, Zenyatta, visited as well, repeating what his previous visitors had done. A note was also perched on a chair near Genji’s bed when Takeo came home after getting groceries. It read: 

_“Heard it was almost time for you. I’ve still got at least a year in me. Heh. So long, partner. Until next time. -McCree._

Takeo had also asked Genji’s friends about his loneliness, but they had also avoided the question. He was getting a bit frustrated, but eventually paid no mind. 

One day, while Takeo was cleaning the house, he entered Genji’s room and saw a white bird seated near on his cheek. He swatted it out with his broom, trying to be careful not to hit his sleeping uncle. 

“That was a dove, Takeo. They’re local around here. Wonder if it smelled the good food we were cooking?” Shira told him after he reported this weird encounter. 

Takeo paid no mind to it too much, but later on the same day when Genji was meditating, the bird was there again, right on his shoulder, and Takeo tried to swat it away again, but profusely apologized as he unfortunately his poor old uncle on the back of his head. 

”Sorry, uncle, but there’s been a dove on your shoulder recently when you’re not looking.” Takeo said to him after the accident. 

”A dove, you say?” He said mysteriously. 

”Ye..yeah…” 

”Hm…” Genji walked away, but he then coughed violently and almost collapsed to the floor. 

”Uncle?! Uncle!” Takeo rushed to his side. 

Minutes later, on his bed, he chuckled weakly. “This...really...sucks.” 

”Uncle...just rest.” Takeo said. 

A few minutes later, the white dove was perched on the window, Takeo giving it a long stare. Eventually it flew away. 

_Just what is up with that dove?_

\---------------- 

The next day, Genji felt it. It was time. He asked his two family members to let him pass away. They agreed, Genji preparing to draw final breaths and final words. Shira held on to his hand, Takeo just watched. 

As he spoke, the white dove appeared yet again at the same location, infuriating Takeo. He tried to swat away the dove, but he really couldn’t. The dove then flew in, unnoticed by Shira, and landed near Genji, and even he didn’t see it. 

As the old cyborg drew his final breath, he murmured in Japanese. Takeo tried to lean in closer, but couldn’t make out what he said. Then, the white dove flew out of the window. 

Takeo, thinking this could be a bad omen, ran out the house and chased after the dove, entering the cemetery. The dove then flew behind a gravestone and disappeared, Takeo bewildered as he didn’t see it behind the tombstone. Before he ran away to tell his sister, examined the tomb. There was a name written clearly upon it. 

“Angela...Ziegler.” Takeo said out loud. 

The tomb looked old and withered, moss all over it. It was a really old tomb. But, Takeo had saw that there were fresh flowers all over the grave, ranging from cherry blossom buds to flowers of all colors that Takeo could not recognize. Someone recently put them there. 

When Takeo reported back to his sister, still standing by her passed brother’s side, she closed her eyes and smiled. 

“What was the name that was inscribed in the tomb?” Shira asked. 

“Angela Ziegler.” Came Takeo’s swift reply. 

Shira took a deep breath and instructed him to come to the grave with her. “Perhaps, it’s time you knew.” 

\--------------------- 

At the grave, Shira sighed. 

“Your uncle never wanted any of us to tell you or his future blood related to know of the true love of his life.” Shira said, looking at the grave. 

“His true love?” Takeo said, his mother nodding in response. 

“Long ago, when your uncle was young and joined Overwatch after the incident with his brother, he met the most beautiful angel, he would always say.” 

“Angela!” Takeo said. Shira nodded. 

“She took care of him when she was giving him his cybernetic body, and she would defend him from all harm she could. She was his doctor.” 

“I remember he did touched lightly on Angela during one of his stories.” Takeo said, beginning to connect the pieces. 

Shira laughed softly. 

“In his time during Overwatch, he felt nothing but hatred against the family, his brother, and his body, but Angela had played a great part in trying to give him solace. Eventually it would pay off. His cold heart beated faster in her angelic presence. When Angela protected him, he wanted to do the same. Eventually Genji left Overwatch, but not before having an emotional goodbye to Angela, not saying his true feelings.” 

“Yeah. He left because he still hated his body. But Master Zenyatta helped him.” 

“When he returned a new man from the teachings of his master, he seeked out Angela, and confessed. Angela at first refused, but eventually would soon realize how much Genji really meant to her, and well...the rest was history. And it was perfect. They were fit for each other.” 

“So you knew about Genji and Angela before.” Takeo said. 

Shira nodded. “I was still a little girl when Genji attacked and scattered the clan. I was adopted, and later when I grew independent I seeked out my brother. Get caught up. And when I found out about his relationship, and well, I was happy along with his friends.” Shira sighed. “Unfortunately, it would come to a screeching halt.” 

“Angela’s death.” Takeo quietly said. 

“Yes,” Shira said quietly as well. “On the night before their wedding, Angela died. Of breast cancer.” 

“What?! I thought cancer in general was eradicated long ago!” Takeo exclaimed. 

“This was a very rare and unknown strain of it. Angela had told Genji, but he kept on pressing her, saying that she’ll live. Eventually, after fighting on, she ultimately lost, the strain too unknown and grew at an alarming rate. And on a bad date.” 

Takeo could feel tears welling up. _Poor Uncle….and Aunty…._

“The loss devastated him,” Shira continued. “Days later, when the funeral was done, Genji had made a vow--he found the love of his life, and he was not going to leave her. Not so soon. And from that day onward, he will stay by her side until it was time for him to go. He and the others built this small house to live in by himself and always tended to her tomb. Always leaving fresh flowers. Prayers. Every day. Until it was time for him to go.” 

Takeo smiled, tears now flowing freely. “The white dove. Aunt Angela must have seen him all this time. And when he couldn’t do it anymore...she came to him.” He finally understood. 

Shira laughed. “You know it’s funny hearing you say Aunt Angela.” 

“I consider her my aunt now. Even if she died before she and Uncle got married.” Takeo said sadly. 

Shira said nothing and only smiled. The gentle breeze of the wind blew, landing some loose flowers nearby on Angela’s grave. 

#### A few days later, 1 hour after Genji’s funeral

Everyone began to leave except for Takeo. Shira was busy talking to some of Genji’s old friends who didn’t come to visit him. 

They buried Genji next to Angela. The boy smiled and closed his eyes, offering his prayers. 

_Aunt Angela...Uncle Genji. Rest in peace, knowing that you two are together now, after so long. I’m happy for you two. Go and be happy together. Your nephew, Takeo Nakasura._

When Takeo opened his eyes, he softly gasped. 

A black sparrow and a white dove, sat on Genji’s and Angela’s graves, respectively. Takeo’s smiled widened. 

The sparrow and the dove then chirped at each other, then flying away together, Takeo waving at them as they soared. 

Together at last.


End file.
